its my life
by amyracheal26
Summary: when two hunter save a little girl all there life are going to change, but is she a normal little girl. first fanfice please be nice


chapter 1

where do i start?

how about hi im jamie ray singer, im not what you would say as a normel human, but will till you what i know,,

i look like one in every way but have wings that humans can not see, i cant tell you what i am cos i dont even know, i was boren in london england to a man and women call tilly and jimmy wright and at the age of 2 and a half we moved to missippie usa.

at this point in time im 21, i have blond hair thats pixie cut, im 5 foot 9 insh (when i stand up strate)im not your USA size 4 im uk size 14. i can hold my drink better then a 7 foot 200 pound man, im amzing with any wepon i lay my hand on and i will kill for the people i love

so thats a bit about me now let me start where it all started from,

i was 6 years old when i watched my mum and dad die (well who i thought was my mum and dad) 3 men slit my pernets thout, as they where heading for me, in witch time i was trying to hid under the table, to men one very tall with black hair and an old black lever jackit, with what i could only say was at the time the biggist blad i have every seen and the other surter stockier man with a hat on and gun in his hand,

john we have to save her,

i know bobby,

ill take thes two you take that one and get the girl, john said,

bobby nooded and move on, they gutted the three men, i couldnt move from where i wsas i think i was in shook, the man bobby moved towards me and held out his hand,

darling its ok were not going to hurt you but you need to come with us.

i looked into the mans face and new i trust him so i run at bobby and hugged him like i was never going to let go, in my mind i kept thinking i know this man was not going to hurt me, as i was in his arms the to men walked out side,

we have to keep her save!

nodding bobby said "she can come and say with me for as long as she needs", john nodded

im going to get the boys

, then stopped and said

ill drive you to home first

, i wouldnt let go off bobby as he tryed to put me in the back of the car so i sat up front with them.

as we got back to bobbys,

get the stuff out the back bob and ill take this little lady in, i didnt want to let bobby go, i looked at the man john, i looked into his eyes there was a look of sorrow and hope all in one, i hung on to john still a bit shackie and he wispt into my ear

dont worry little lady we will always look out for you you can call me uncle john.

time when by and i think i had been at bobby for 4 months, john pop in every couple off week. the first time he come back me and bobby where having some food it was pizza come to think of it, bobby let me have what ever i wanted, he was the nices man ever but you also know not to get on the wrong side of him, the way he looked at me even at 6 i could see love for me in his eyes, when john come in i waved, bobby got up to talk to him i could here john laughing and bobby saying

its not funny john,

i looked up from my pizza and they where bouth looking at me, i smiled and said

hi uncle john in a very english acsent,

witch made john stop dead and bobby started laghing

see i told you john,

hay little landy i didnt know you was english

, i giggled at him and said you never asked.

i had seen john a couple of times but for the first month of being at bobbys i didnt say one word and in time i would only talk to bobby when no one was around.

i got happier at bobby i had even started calling him dad, when i turn 8 john had come to see me and dad i got sent to bed around 9 ish, dad come to tuck me in, kissed me on the head and with a little hushed laugh said

baby girl youy have made this room very you,

i giggled and said how?

my room was very tirdy like ocd tirdy, every thing had its places down to my hair bushes on my dressing table, even tho i was ocd tired i know not to tuch dads stuff, well i did tiedy the kitchen up and made it homley,

he turned my light off said night night and shut my door, this happend offtend but i woke up crying knowing i have had a nightmear i got out of bed and went down staries to find dad, when i walked in to the kitchen dad uncall john and a tall black man with a big smile all tuned to look at me,

hay baby girl are you ok, you have been crying

i think i had a nightmear daddy,

oh its ok baby girl nothing can hurt you

as he said that uncall john walked over and took me out of dads arms

hay little layed you come and sit with you uncle john

, as john walked over to sit us down, i hard the black man saying im guessing thats jamie ray?

dad noddied and said yes rufus

rufus walked over to me and john and said

well hello there miss jamie im that moody man over theres friend rufus, i hope me and you can be friends and you can alway call me uncle rufus if you would like,

he put his hand up and asked for a high 5 witch i did and giggled.

after that i fell asleep in uncle johns arm till the morning.

time when on and i leart that all 3 men where hunter but not the normal hunters they where supernatural hunters, dad told me lots about it and i leart the ropes and at 12 was out hunting with him,

back home life was as normal as can be, well sort of, as i got older i become a hand ful in school, down to being kicked out of 5 of them, dad didnt know what to do with me some time but he never shouted out me, the last time i got kicked out shiff mills took me home to dad and said

bobby i dont know what to do with her part of me wants to hug her and say well done for nearly killing james west the local bulley or have a go at her!

dad looked at me with a smile as if to say well done but also said

dont worry jody i have a plan.


End file.
